The Lady In Red
by LorMenari
Summary: Casey wearing a red dress has taken Derek for a spin. What will Casey think about all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was driving home from a town like 15 minutes away from where I live and I heard this song and I so pictured "Dasey" so here it is...**

* * *

Tonight was prom. Senior prom. The night that every girl dreamed about. Well, besides her wedding. She had the perfect boyfriend. His name was Sam. No, not "Derek's Sam" as she fondly called him, but another Sam. Samuel James Robertson. He was the greatest guy in the world. She wondered how she got lucky enough to have the perfect boyfriend.

That was until the phone rang.

"Case, it's for you," she heard Lizzie call.

She ran downstairs and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Casey? Hey it's Sam. I hate to do this to you tonight, but I can't make it to prom. The limo is paid for and it's picking you up at seven. You can go by yourself or take your friends. I'm so sorry. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You're canceling on me for prom on the day of prom? And then giving me the limo?"

"Uh yeah. It's just -"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. We're done."

"Casey, don't be like that."

"Like what? Mad because you canceled? I'm sorry but that seems like a perfectly reasonable excuse to be mad at you. I thought you were great. So, why are you canceling?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Sarah, has her prom tonight and I promised to take her like four months ago and I forgot but she reminded me and I can't break a pro-"

She hung up on him. She didn't want to hear him talk anymore. Especially about his ex-girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah was the head cheerleader at th neighboring town's high school. She was blond and tall and amazing. She was also the top in her class. She was everything Casey was and more. Casey let out a scream of frustration.

"Space Case, what is your problem? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I should, but that lame excuse for a boyfriend of mine ditched me at the last minute for his ex-girlfriend."

"Ouch. Sorry, better luck next prom?"

"De-rek! You know this _is_ our last prom!"

"Oh, right. Well, I have an idea. Just go with me and what's her face. And Sam will be so jealous that he will dump his tramp of an ex-girlfriend for you."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Yeah. I do. And if you don't want him back, it'll make it ten times worse for him."

"Thanks, Derek," she said reaching over to hug him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't hug," he said with his palms in the air.

"Fine, whatever," she said and bounced up the stairs.

"Because if I did hug you, my dear Ms. Casey, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions," he thought to himself as he watched her go upstairs.

- - - - -

They were finally ready. Nora had the camera posed in the direction of the stairs, waiting for Casey to come down. Derek was leaning on the door, hoping Casey would get down here soon. The limo was already there and he was starving.

Then, Casey came down the stairs. Derek gulped at the sight of her. Nora bust out in tears and George got misty eyed. Lizzie smiled at her big sister while Edwin was at a lost for words. Marti ran up to Casey screaming, "Casey you look like Cinderella! But not blond!"

Casey couldn't help but smile at everyone's reaction. The only reaction she couldn't see was Derek's. But it wasn't like she really cared about his reaction anyway, right?

"Can we hurry this up? I'm starving," that came from Derek.

"Let me take a picture of your gorgeous sister," Nora started.

Derek and Casey both broke in with, "step-sister."

"Right, step-sister," Nora finished.

Nora took the pictures and the two were on their way out.

The limo driver bowed and opened the door for them. Derek let Casey get in first which surprised but delighted Casey.

"So, you look...nice"

"Uh, thanks, Derek."

"No problem."

There was silence for the rest of the ride.

- - - - -

The prom was half way over and Derek was sitting in his chair at the table, angry and bored. Casey was surrounded by at least four different guys all vying for her attention. At least ten different guys, not including the ones around her, had asked her to dance tonight. Her current ex-boyfriend, Sam, was definitely jealous but Casey didn't give him the time of day.

"No one ever asks Casey to dance. She's a klutz and a grade-grubber. But, God, does she look beautiful tonight. I've never seen her look like this. Not that she didn't always look good, it's just tonight she out shone every girl here. It's funny how even thought I know her, I don't really know her. But I do know I have never seen that sexy dress before," he thought.

Casey dismissed the boys around her and turned towards Derek and smiled. Which totally took Derek's breath away.

"Hey, Derek, I know this may sound crazy and all...but I kind of would really like to dance."

"You had at least fourteen guys ask you."

"But, I want to dance, with you."

And that's how they ended up here. Dancing as close as possible. He has never been happier than he was with Casey at that very moment. "The lady in red is mine tonight," he thought. It was like no one was there except the two of them. Suddenly, Derek pulled away from her.

"What's the matter, Derek?"

"We need to talk, Case. Right now."

She nodded her head and allowed Derek to lead her outside of the gym. There they were, standing outside, looking awkwardly at each other.

"So..." Casey began.

"I know you are wondering why I brought you out here. But before I even began to try and explain what is going on through my head, I just want to say that you look great in red."

Casey smiled, but didn't respond. Shew as too curious about what was going on in his head.

"Okay, lately, like since about a month ago, I've started getting a feeling in my stomach when I see you. And then, when you are with your boyfriend, or whatever he is to you know, I get a sick feeling. I notice your smile, your laughter, just everything about you. And it's getting worse. And then tonight, with all those guys. It pissed me off. But then you danced with me and I started to think that at least for tonight, you were finally mine. And that's when I pulled away from you."

"Derek...I don't know what to say."

"Well, say something at least."

"I don't know. Derek, you sprung this on me out of the blue. But, if I were to say that I have never experienced feelings like that about you, I would be lying. That's why I started dating Sam. Not because he was my dream guy. I had to stop thinking about you."

"What are we going to do about these newfound feelings, Case?"

"What do you want to do about them?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm not exactly a relationship guy, but I want to be if that mean I could be with you."

"This is so much, Derek. Let's go back inside, finish up, go home, sleep and talk about it in the morning."

"Case..."

"Don't 'Case' me!" then she leaned into him and kissed him. It wasn't that long, but it was passionate.

"Case, I just want to let you know that I will never forget the way you look tonight."

Casey smiled, then walked back into the gym.

Derek watched her walk inside before saying, "My lady in red, I love you."

* * *

**Okay, so the song is called...can you guess?? "Lady in Red" by Chris De Burg...here are the lyrics that inspired me!**

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did  
tonight I've never seen you shine so bright I've  
never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to  
dance They're looking for a little romance Given  
half a chance And I've never seen that dress  
you're wearing Or that highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes I have been blind_

The lady in red is dancing with me Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here It's just you and me It's  
where I wanna be But I hardly know this beauty by  
my side I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you  
did tonight I've never seen you shine so bright  
you were amazing I've never seen so many people  
want to be there by your side And when you turned  
to me and smiled it took my breath away And I have  
never had such a feeling such a feeling Of  
complete and utter love, as I do tonight

The lady in red is dancing with me Cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here It's just you and me It's  
where I wanna be But I hardly know this beauty by  
my side I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I never will forget the way you look tonight The  
lady in red My lady in red I love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Well, I decided that I wanted to finish up and give this story some closure. Hope you like it. The song used is "1234" by Plain White Ts. If you have not heard this song, you should. It's lovely. Well, hope you like this!**

* * *

Prom was over. It was now time to get back to reality. Did Derek really mean what he said last night? Or was he just caught up in the moment? Those were the questions that Casey had spinning in her head as she woke up the next day. As she took a shower and got ready to face the day, Casey realized that he did mean it. He meant everything he said.

Now how would she let him know how she felt? She didn't exactly give him a straight answer last night. It was too much to digest and she didn't know if he was just pulling a huge joke on her. She went to her room and sat down on her bed and began brainstorming. True to her keener self, she made a list of all possible ways, but none of them seemed good enough. This was a big thing.

She heard Derek's music blasting from his stereo, a true sign that either he was upset about something or had a lot on his mind. Casey, not even bothering to fight the urge to compete and fight with Derek, turned her music on too. Except instead of a loud rock song, a quiet song by The Plain White T's came on. She sat and listened to it for a few seconds before it gave her an idea. She quickly jotted down something on a piece of her stationary, slipped it in her jean pocket, and headed to Derek's room.

She listened for a few seconds before opening the door slowly. But, he happened to not be there, which made Casey's plan much easier. She set the piece of paper on his desk and slipped out of the room. She silently made her way down the stairs where her mom was making lunch. However, Derek was no where to be seen.

"Hey mom, where is Derek?"

"He's at Sam's house. He left in a hurry about ten minutes ago saying something about a project or school work."

"Oh. That's weird, he left his music on."

"I don't know, Case, Derek's been acting very strange since he woke up."

Casey sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and watched for a few seconds before an idea hit her. She ran back upstairs and back into Derek's room. She jotted something else down on the paper. Then, it was back to her room to put her improved plan into action.

- - - - -

It was about nine at night when Derek got home. Casey sat in her room, too nervous to do anything. The rest of the family were also in their rooms, not clued in to what was happening between the two eldest children. Casey heard Derek climb the stairs and open and shut the door to his room. She knew that he must be reading what she wrote.

- - - - -

Derek had escaped the house the whole day. He had to. He couldn't face Casey yet. Finally around nine, he knew he had to go home. Surprisingly, no one was out of their bedrooms when he got home, so he climbed the stairs and headed to his room. He sat down to his computer, logged on. He happened to look down and saw a paper with Casey's handwriting on it. All it said was: _**It's easy as 1234**__...I've hidden clues around the house. Find them and you'll find out what is that easy. First clue: Your favorite spot._

Derek immediately jumped out of his chair and headed downstairs. He knew where the first clue was.

- - - - -

Casey heard Derek shut his door and run down the stairs. "The first clue must have been too easy," she thought to herself.

- - - - -

Just like he thought, Derek found the first clue tucked in his armchair. He pulled the paper out and read what it said.

_Congratulations Derek. You found the first clue: **There's only 1 thing**...Next clue is hidden in a place you love to watch._

Derek stood there for a second. "What's something I love to watch?" he thought, "Hockey? Duh! The TV!"

He made his way over to the TV and sure enough, another clue was there. This one was in the same format as the other.

_I've got to say I'm impressed Derek. You must really want to know what I'm trying to do here. Here's your clue: **2 do**...You're favorite thing to do in the house besides watching TV is where the next clue can be found._

_- - - - -_

Casey had quietly come out of her room and watched Derek looking for clues by the top of the staircase. She thought he looked so cute and confused when he read the clue. But, she loved the way his face would light up when he understood it. But now, it was time for the kitchen clue.

- - - - -

Derek could not figure out what he loved to do in the house besides watching TV. He made a mental list to himself of all the things he loved to do. "TV, check. Bug Casey...too easy. Eat...That must be it!" After that thought process, he ran into the kitchen, but did not know where to start. He finally decided to search everywhere. He started with the cabinets but found nothing. Next was the pantry. Still nothing. Finally, he decided to move onto the fridge. And that's where he struck gold. Next to the milk carton, was another clue.

_Was this one a little harder? Sorry about that. But hey, at least you found it! Here it goes: **3 words**...I've hidden the next clue in a place where your heart resides, besides with me of course._

This clue confused Derek greatly. He slowly made his way to the living room, never taking his eyes off the clue in his hand.

- - - - -

Casey realized that he found the clue and decided to head back into her room for the next clue. She didn't want Derek to know she was watching him.

- - - - -

Derek reread the clue to himself about a hundred times before it finally clicked. Marti's room must be where the next clue was because she was the most important family member. Casey didn't count as family.

He took the stairs two at a time. Marti was playing dolls in her room when Derek walked in.

"Smerek! Are you coming to play dress-up? Or tea party?"

"No Smarti, I'm not. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well, Dad said he would come up here at ten to tuck me in. What time is it?"

"Uh like nine something. Smarti, did Casey leave anything in here? It's really important."

"She said to give you something, but I don't know where I put it."

"Smarti, think really hard. Your Smerek needs that paper."

"Hmm...check by my bed."

Derek walked over to Marti's bed, and sure enough there was a crumpled up paper. Marti had colored over it and Derek could barely make out what it said.

_You are coming close to the end of this game. Here's the clue: **4 you...**Now it's your turn to figure it out._

Derek walked out of Marti's room frustrated. He didn't know what any of this meant. Casey had him more confused than ever and he decided he would just confront her about it.

Derek opened up Casey's door, walked over to where Casey was sitting on her bed, and laid all the clues out.

"I just don't get it Casey. Here I go and tell you how I feel and you make it into a game. 'It's easy as 1234...There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you...?"

Casey smiled as she finished her new favorite song for Derek, "I love you."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**

**-C**


End file.
